From the Past
by Jay-Chan
Summary: As fate would have it, Blues was captured. Now Rockman has to save his brother, by fighting against two robots who seek revenge on the blue bomber.


Hello everybody. This is my first Rockman fanfic, and I think it turned out quite well.   
So, have a good time reading it, and don't forget to review. And one other thing, I really don't understand   
why everyone has this odd thing against the voice acting in Megaman 8. Besides Dr. Lights voice,   
it all seemed pretty much on the mark.  
  
  
  
  
--The year 20XX--  
  
Dr. Light's lab was a very serine place. Everything around it always had a very calming aura. It  
may have been the fact that it was in a large open field, wild flowers blooming as far as the eye could see.  
Or maybe it was because was it many miles off from the highly congested Tokyo. Whatever the reason, it  
truly showed that not all scientists had lost their touch with nature.  
  
In the living room of Dr. Light's home, Rock sat on the couch, his feet hanging barely an inch from  
the floor. He giggled as he flipped through the pages of his comic book. His eyes glittered with childish  
awe as they read over the colorful antics of the fictional characters. He closed his book, and dropped it  
on the near by coffee table. He then got up, stretched and yawned. He had been waiting for over an hour  
for Dr. Light to finish his work on his sister Roll. Rock lazily strolled about the room, looking for  
something to do. He put his hands behind his head and walked into the kitchen. He spotted Rush napping  
on the floor, and Tango batting at a window shade. He took a seat on a chair and crossed his arms. Roll's  
being worked on was still a mystery to Rock. He had no idea what was actually being done. He glanced  
over at the door which led to Dr. Light's lab. Suddenly the door swung open. Auto stood there, nearly  
filling the entire doorway. He walked toward the refrigerator barely fitting through.  
  
"Hi Auto, how is it going?" Rock asked in his high, almost girlish voice.  
"Fine," Auto replied in his own deep, growlish but still friendly voice. Auto opened the  
refrigerator and removed a bottle of water, and an already made tuna sandwich. He turned, gave Rock a  
reassuring look, walked back out of the kitchen and shut the door behind him. Rock sighed again, knowing  
it might still be a while. He walked back out to the living room. Beat fluttered through the air and landed  
on the arm of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, Rock noticed Tango creeping in from the kitchen.   
Tango reared back, tail swinging back and forth, in perfect balance and tempo. Tango's tail suddenly  
stopped and went limp, as he fired himself at Beat. Beat's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. He quickly  
took flight causing Tango to miss entirely. He let out a long screeching meow. In the kitchen, Rush's ears  
perked up. His eyes quickly slid open, and a deep growl emitted from his throat. Much to Rock's surprise,  
Rush burst from the kitchen, barking wildly, and began chasing after Tango. Rush chased Tango, Tango  
chased Beat, and Beat fled for dear life. Rock wondered at the spectacle before him. They could work  
together so well in battle, yet in everyday life, they were natural enemies. Rock sighed again and sat back  
down.  
  
"Rock?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Rock eagerly turned around. It took no time for  
him to notice what was different. He stood there in utter amazement. Roll now stood a good two inches  
above Rock, her hair had grown out longer, and her breasts had filled out slightly. "Well Rock?" Roll  
asked again. Rock said nothing, just stood there. Dr. Light walked into the room, light smoke curling out  
of his pipe. "Is he going to be okay Dr. Light?" Roll asked.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's just a little surprised," Dr. Light said in his usual deep calming voice. Roll  
waved her hand in front of Rock's eyes, causing no break in his daze.  
  
"I think that's more than a little surprised'" Roll responded. There was the sound of a car driving  
away coming from out side. Roll looked towards the door. "The mail must be here," she said. Roll walked  
away. Within a few seconds time she returned, Rock still in his trance. Roll flipped through the mail.   
"Here's something for you Rock," she said, causing him to snap out of his shock. He silently opened the  
envelope and took out the letter. He quickly read over the note. His eyes widened.  
  
"Blues has been captured," Rock said looking towards Dr. Light and Roll.  
  
"What?" Dr. Light said, a little thrown off.  
  
"Here," Rock said handing him the letter. Dr. Light's eyes quickly fled over the paper.  
  
"This is not good," Dr. Light said, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"What else can we do? They said they wanted to fight me for his safety, there's no other choice,"  
Rock said sternly.  
  
"What if it's a trap Rock?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"Of course it's a trap, Dr. Light, but Blues's safety is more important," Rock answered. "Be sides,  
I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so, Rock," Dr. Light said, knowing there was no way to persuade Rock, "We'll all be  
here if you need us,"  
  
"Thanks," Rock said donning his helmet. With that he pushed a button on his rock buster and  
teleported away. Roll walked over to Dr. Light.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay Dr. Light?" Roll said, worried for her brother's safety.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Dr. Light said trying to comfort Roll, "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
*  
Rock's thin teleportation beam cut through the dense fog. After he had reformed, he looked at the  
building before him; a large warehouse, brown exterior, with a large black roof, and the number eighty-  
seven painted on the docking door. Rock barely had time to think over the situation, but here he was,  
plunging head-first in to danger. However, that meant nothing to Rock, the only thing that mattered was his  
brother's safety. Rock grabbed the bottom of the docking door and heaved it open. A dull light shone  
inside, brightening the center of the room, and leaving the corners in dusk. Rock cautiously stepped inside,  
constantly peering around. He stopped a good ten or so feet from the center of the room.  
  
"I'm here!" Rock shouted, his voice echoing.  
  
"Rockman!" A seemingly angry voice yelled, adding its own echoing sound in the room, "It's time for you to know  
the stinging pain of humiliation!"  
  
"Where's Blues?!" Rock asked, adding yet another echo in the room.  
  
"You should worry of your own safety now." Said a different, somewhat calmer voice. Rock,  
about to shout his question again, paused. He tried to place the voices he had just heard, coming to no  
avail. He went to yell again.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rock asked, "What do you want with me?!" The more hot-headed voice  
emitted a deep spine chilling laugh which echoed throughout the room.  
  
"What do we want? We want revenge!" The hot-headed voice said savagely, "Revenge for all  
of the pain you've put us through!"  
  
"But..." Rock paused for a second, "Who are you?"  
  
"Who indeed," the calmer voice said. Suddenly two figures dropped from the ceiling, revealing  
themselves. Rock's eyes went wide with not only understanding, but a small bit of fear. It all made perfect  
sense to him now..... 


End file.
